Extreme Wrestling Impact Wiki
Welcome to "Extreme Wrestling Impact" EWI was created from the ideas of Wrestling Section in Yahoo Answers along with other feds such as WSWWE and WSE. However EWI was originaly created on Wikia. EWI is the future of E-Fedding along side EFW, WSE, WSWWE, OLW, D.A.B. This E-Fed is created by Raj Singh in December 2012, It is stll owned by Raj Singh since it was ever created and still is today. EWI Will host a Raw, ECW and Smackdown shows and continue from that, they may be a few changes to this E-Fed, but it is still live here on channel 'Wikia TV!'.TheBigSGA is the General Manager for Raw however Raj Singh is General Manager for Smackdown and WWE Champion CM Punk is the General Manager of ECW. EWI is heading for an epic adventure, but there is still allways room to improve, so if you notice that this E-Fed is getting better, it won't be the end of that. by Raj Singh *Founder & General Manager of 'Extreme Wrestling Impact'* & TheBigSGA *Co-Owner & General Manager of 'Extreme Wrestling Impact'* & WWE Champion CM Punk *General Manager of 'Extreme Wrestling Impact' Raw* Raj Singh's Announcement: Welcome to Extreme Wrestling Impact, this is a wrestling company, infact the top wrestling company. E.W.I has become the best becuase we have battled out way to the top by facing off against some of the deadliest alliances such as WSE, and only a few others as great as these. In E.W.I we have made a huge reputation and will not let any newbie or unworthy fighter join this business, only the top quality people make it through, to those who are allready in the Roster should be greatfull for making it this far into E.W.I , and to all the other people out there some may be accepted, however many shall not. In E.W.I we have some strict rules, but they are all for the best reasons as the people allready part of this will understand, E.W.I is the future to the world of fighting , and hopes to gain more members however you will need the following skills, strengh, speed, tactical, stratergy, power, confidence, pride, glory and lastly a thriving stubborness, to achieve victory, however your reasons for joining are your own so we will guarentee to help you meet your goals through being a part of the one, the great, the best, the EXTREME WRESTLING IMPACT ! ! ! kind regards from Raj 'the King' Singh TheBigSGA's Announcement: Aye there fellas, Welcome to Extreme Wrestling Impact. Like Raj has said we are the top the company for wrestling than any other one in the entire world or fighting, however to get this high we have had to battle against forces such as WSE and very few others as great. Raj Singh and myself are the owner of EWI and if you have any problem just come straight over to us, because we promise to deal with anything there and then to sort out what on earth is going on between you all. The people in our roster should be greatful for making it this high and being accepted into this business, and to all other wanting to join this world class E-Federation I guarentee that you will be accepted however the amount of people to be accepted is very slim, out of around 100 people only 2 will make it through, maximum possible I would say is 10 people becuase we only the top quality people join, nobody to fill the name with shame. EWI is an excellent thing to be part of, a real spine busting adventure, many people would recommend this company for fighting sports becuae our reputation is immpecable, we have good people, good talent, good style, and a good sense of being a one of a kind. We are different to all other companies and that was our biggest key to successes you know, somthing new and not the same old crap, this is newer, better, bigger, greater, and epicer, this is becuase, this is EXTREME WRESTLING IMPACT ! ! ! kind regards from TheBigSGA Category:Browse